


Sunset

by GalekhXigisi



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, College, It isnt discussed but pls know its there, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Panchito Pistoles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Donald knows he'll be gone by morning. He always is.He wishes he wouldn't have to be.
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sunset

He has to leave in the morning. 

He always does. 

_ Its better this way, _ he likes to reason, though he still feels nauseated to think about it. He'll be gone by morning, the side of the bed he was on cold and vacant, leaving the other party to their lonesome. 

He wishes he knew how to apologize for it. He always does, whenever he sleeps over at someone's home instead of at his apartment, whether it be sleeping around or whatever else. He loves Mickey, truly loves his friend, but sometimes he has moments where things just don't… 

"Donald," comes the quiet whisper that jars him from his previous silent stare at the ceiling. He turns his face towards Panchito, giving a soft hum to the rooster he's currently wrapped around. "Is something wrong," he whispers. 

Donald shakes his head slowly, smiling lightly. He wonders if Panchito can see it, even in the pitch black of the room, that everything is strained. 

"I'm alright," he voices quietly, just barely a whisper. His voice almost sounds normal outside of the teo little squeaks he makes, albeit barely even noticable to the rooster he's come to know and love. 

The relationship will be ending before college ends, Donald knows. It isn't going to last once the three begin their travels. Donald's already a step away from starting online courses so his uncle can continue his antics with roping him into adventures (not to say Della wasn't already trying her best to do the same). José and Panchito will both be travelling after they graduate, Panchito to start his first album in a real studio and José to do another paid internship. 

It would never work out. 

He can't lie, though, he's going to miss them so much once they leave. He knows they won't keep contact, they never were good at calling and texting. They preferred face to face contact, anyway. 

They'll be together, both going to Brazil while Donald's left to finish his last year of college. It was José who managef to get Panchito a sign off on the album, after all, so Panchito had just been along for the ride, technically. 

It was mentally taxing to know he would be left alone. 

(What he doesn't know it that this won't be anywhere near the last time. He won't know that for a while. One he does, he realizes ignorance is bliss and wishes, with all his might, that he had simply decided to adventure with the two or maybe even moved away from his uncle and sister.) 

A hand gently presses to his cheek and the duck leans into it without question, not minding the gentle kiss to his forehead that follows. The rooster lets out a soft coo and Donald's eyes water without a thought. 

"I love you," he whispers. 

"I love you, too." 

When the other's eyes close, Donald knows he'll still be gone by morning. 

But, sometimes, he really wishes he wouldn't have to be. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slight vent fic bc im tired. Just venting loneliness, that's all. 
> 
> Heres my discord server. Im sleepy. Gn.  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
